


Characters that need more love(and stories)

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: When I try to write a character, I take a look at how they acted in the original source material, and how they are portrayed in other works. For characters like MatPat and Rosanna, this is easy. They appear in about half of the stories involving Escape the Night. For characters like the two listed below, it's a lot harder to find stories(in fact, I've yet to find a story in which they're the main character). I gave my opinion and how I see them/would write for them below.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Characters that need more love(and stories)

Characters that need more love(and stories)  
GloZell Green  
-When I read a story about GloZell, she’s often used as nothing more but silly comic relief. It’s a shame since she was one of the most interesting characters in the show. I mean, she’s so much more then just a jester. Even her death is made fun of thanks to Timothy’s one-liners, Eva placing her wig wrong, Matt still checking if she’s alright after she’s obviously dead, and just generally the silly way she died.  
Her death is actually very sad when you take a closer look. GloZell was constantly being a supportive friend towards Lele(moreso then Eva and Sierra). Then she defends Lele to Matt, only for Lele to not even lift a finger when Joey announces he’ll kill her.  
Most afterlife stories show GloZell simply ranting on and on about how she was right, when in reality they should focus on the broken friendship between her and Lele(I mean come on, of course Matt would rat Lele out to GloZell).  
Jesse Wellens  
-Jesse is a lot more justifiable then GloZell, since he died earlier and had little development. But everyone in the season 2 cast has had numerous stories involving them safe for Jesse. Jesse is often demoted to a guy with a gun, when he’s actually a perfect fit for a youtuber who could turn against his fellow youtubers and side with the evil. He’s an outlaw, a bit of a blood knight and he’s not particularly popular with his fellow youtubers thanks to his douchebag tendencies and love for annoying pranks. I can easily see him turn on everyone or take over DeStorm’s role in stories as the evil youtuber. Instead, Jesse’s either a one dimensional douchebag who gets a few lines but is more or less a background character, or a noble demon who gets captured/killed off early on to show the villain is a big threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel es[pecially bad for Jesse since he was a big fan of the show. I'm pretty sure he begged to be in season 4 only for Joey to tell him he wasn't popular enough. Damn...


End file.
